Ancient Giants of Light
The Ancient Giants of Light (古代の光の巨人 Kodai no hikari no Kyojin) were Ultras, from the Neo Frontier Space Timeline, that protected an ancient advanced human civilization on Earth, the same civilization that Yuzare hailed from. These Ultras came from a distant star and are the people of Tiga and Dyna. In modern day the only evidence of their existence were the statues they left behind and the ruins of R'lyeh Island that rose with Gatanothor and then later sank back beneath the sea. History Long ago on ancient Earth, Ultras came from a distant star. These Ultras worked together to protect ancient man from the terrible monsters that plagued their world and their civilization, protecting them from evil influences such as the Kilaliens. However, despite their good natured intentions, they were eventually destined to fall. The giants of light who assimilated with warriors gradually create two forces, and eventually they will develop to internal conflicts among the light giants. In the intensifying war, the giants of light transformed into dark giants by the "darkness" which is hidden in their hearts, they attack the giants of light one after another and start to destroy the civilization. The light giant fought against the giant of the dark, but the giant of light is much exhausted with internal conflict, there is nothing to do before the mighty power, many giants and civilized cities collapse one after another. Among their ranks several of their kind fell to the darkness, these Dark Giants ignited a civil war between the Ultras leading to devastation that nearly destroyed them. Only by Yuzare's words, the leader of the dark giants, Tiga Dark, turned to the light and he in turn sealed away his former comrades and sent them to R'lyeh island, absorbing their powers to gain his Multi Type and his alternate forms. Then came a disaster that sealed the fate of the ancient human civilization. The plant monster Gijera arose and its pollen made the humans addicted, placing them in childish stupors which destined the humans to have a "painless destruction". This was a problem, as beings of light the Ultras refused to interfere with the choices mankind made for itself. The Ultras were forced to leave mankind to its fate as a great evil rose up and destroyed them. As the Ultras left Earth, some like Tiga left physical replicas of themselves for their future descendants to find and use to stop the cycle of destruction. At the end of the fight the threat of the dark has left and the fight is over but the supercritical civilization has been destroyed. A few giants including Tiga survive, entrusting hope to human beings of the future, imprinted their power in the back of human genes, and got a long sleep. He hopes that the same tragedy will not be repeated again. In The Final Odyssey, the remains of fallen combatants in R'lyeh donated their light to resurrect the defeated Ultraman Tiga as Glitter Tiga, therefore placing an end to both Demonzour and the dark influences from their civilization. Known Members *Ultraman Tiga *Evil Tiga *Darramb *Hudra *Camearra *Tiga's Companions *Gardi (Thought not an Ultra but Gardi is known for being close to at least one of the giants and has a Color Timer and was also a being of light, being revived in a similar fashion to Tiga and Evil Tiga.) Ancient Giants In the stone statue of the decayed giant there is a stone image that looks exactly like Ultraman Ace, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Agul, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, etc. Also we can see giants who closely resembled Ultraman Dyna in flashback where giants' battle scenes. These are modified by modifying each type of suits of Dyna with a decoration. Gallery Ancient Giants of Light Flashback Ancient Giants of Light's first apperance.png|Ancient Giants of Light's first apperance (chronological, flashback). Notice that all of the Ancient Ultras' suits are modified Dyna suits: Flash Type (left), Strong Type (center), Miracle Type (right) Three Ancient Giants.png|Three Ancient Giants. Notice that all of Ultras suits are modified Dyna suits: Flash Type (left), Strong Type (center), Miracle Type (right) Ancient Dyna Miracle vs Golza.png Ancient Dyna Strong vs Golza.png Ancient Dyna Flash vs Golza.png Ancient Dyna Miracle.png|An Anicent Giant charges the Specium Ray. Noticed that his suit is a modified Dyna's Miracle Type, the Ultra on the right of him is a modified Dyna's Flash Type and the Ultra behind him is a modified Dyna's Strong Type. Ancient Dyna Miracle charges Specium Ray.png|A Golza-like monster was seen beside the Ultraman Ancient Dyna Miracle fires Specium Ray.png|An Ancient Giant using the Specium Ray. Note that the Ultra's suit is a modified version of Dyna Miracle Type. Ancient Dyna vs. Golzas.png Ancient Dyna types vs Golzas.png Ancient Dyna three types vs Golza.png Ancient Dyna types vs Golza.png A group Ancient 1.png|A group of Ancient Ultras. Notice that their leader (the Ultra on the right) is a modified Dyna Flash Type suit. Ancient group one.png Ancient group two.png|A group of Ancient Ultras. Notice that their leader (the Ultra on the left) is a modified Dyna Miracle Type suit. A group Ancient 2.png Ancient fighting other 1.png Ancient fighting other 2.png Ancient Dyna Flash Strong Miracle.png Ancient fighting other 3.png Ancient Ultramen 10.JPG Ancient Dyna fighting.png|All Ancient Ultras' suits are modified Dyna suits Ancient Dyna types three.png An Ancient Dyna Strong.png|An Ancient Ultra with a modified Dyna Strong Type suit and his Protector is a modified version of Tiga's Ancient Giants leaders.png|Two Ancient Giants of Light leaders Ancient leaders attacked and killed by Dark Giant.png|Two Ancient leaders attacked and killed by Dark Giants Ultra Light Gigants I.jpg Ultra Light Gigants II.jpg|Dyna flash and Dyna Miracle/left to right Ultra Light Gigants III.jpg|All the Ultras suits are modified from Dyna's Statues Ancient Ultramen 6.JPG Ultra Light Gigants IV.jpg|Powered and Great-like Ultras in front Ultra Light Gigants V.jpg Ancient Seven21 & Neos.png|Seven 21-like Ultra in the center and Neos-like Ultra on the left Ancient Agul & Ace.png|Ultra with similarities to Agul, Great-like Ultra on the left and Ace-like Ultra on the right Ancient Agul, Great & 80.png|Great-like Ultra on the left, Agul-like Ultra in the center, Gaia-like Ultra on the left of Agul and 80-like Ultra on the right Ancient Agul & Great.png|Agul like Ultra from the right and Great from the left Ancient Agul & Seven21.png|Agul-like Ultra on the left and Seven 21-like Ultra on the right Ancient shares with Powered.png|An ancient Ultra who bears similarities to Ultraman Powered Dead giants.gif|(click to see) Ancient Gaia.png|Gaia-like Ultra under Camearra Ancient Mother, Ace, Agul & Great.png|Agul-like Ultra on the left, Great-like Ultra from on the left of Tiga, Ace-like Ultra from the right of Tiga and Mother of Ultra-like Ultra on the right of Camearra Ancient Ace, Great & Agul.png|Ace and Great-like Ultras from the right and Agul-like in the center Great was the Ultra in the left of Tiga.png Image Kamila vs tiga.jpeg Daigo (Tiga) protects Rena by his own body.png|Neos like-Ultra on the right of Tiga Ancient Great.png|Great-like Ultra on the right of Tiga Daigo (Tiga) unconcious.png Daigo (Tiga) says his quote with Demonothor.png|Agul-like Ultra from the left of Tiga and Ace-like Ultra behind Tiga Ultraman Tiga charges Zepellion.png|Agul like-Ultra from the left of Tiga Tiga get killed and Ancient gives Tiga light.png|The Ancient Ultras about to aid a defeated Tiga with their light. Notice Ace's head above Tiga, 80 on the right of Tiga with Powered and Neos on the left of Tiga Mother of Ultra statue.png|Mother of Ultra-like Ultra on the right Ancient. Ultras, giv remaining light to Tiga.jpg Kamilla vs Tiga.png Kamila vs Tiga Blast.png Tiga and Dark Giants.jpg Tiga's companions Tiga's team inside the Pyramid.png Tiga Statue Trio.jpg 0202b.jpg|The statues of Ultraman Tiga and his Companions seen in the Pyramid. Manga_Tiga_Trio.jpg|Tiga and his companions in the manga Tiga Manga Ultra Arrival.jpg Trivia *Ancient Giants were portrayed by Hiroyuki Okano, Daisuke Terai and Tsuyoshi Matsubara. *Given that fact that R'lyeh island was said to be their home and the fact that they had human descendants, it is quite clear that the Ancient Giants had human forms. This is proven by the Dark Giants who each had their own human form, the original Tiga as such had a human form and from the reaction of the Dark Giants it is reasonable to assume it was identical to Daigo. It was even said by Camearra that she and Daigo (referring to the original Tiga) met in the place where they fought. Given that the buildings were made for human sized residents, this is further evidence to support the theory. *The filmmakers used modified Dyna suits, split-screen and green screen computer techniques to make it look like they were all on screen at the same time. They darkened the suits via lighting to silhouette their physical appearance so viewers wouldn't pay much attention to them and maintain the sense of atmosphere.They also used the Ultraman Ace, Ultraman 80, Ultra Force, Ultraman Great, Powered, Neos, Ultraseven 21 and Ultra Mother stage show suits. **All the Ultras in flashback were reused Ultraman Dyna's suits, especially Miracle Type. **Most of the statues of the deceased Ultras were either recycled or modeled after other Ultras including Tiga, Gaia, Agul, Ace, Great, Mother of Ultra, Powered, 80, especially Agul. * Given the fact that almost of them have Light Crystal, it is quite clear that the Ancient Giants can change types. This is prove by many Ultra, such as an Ultra has decoration "axe" head in his first appearance used a modified Dyna Miracle Type, in the middle of the battle vs. Golza he used modified Flash Type and then in the battle of the Ancient Ultras, he used modified Strong Type. *Ancient Giants' grunts are reused and modified from Ultraman Tiga's produced by Hiroshi Nagano. *In modern times after Ultraman Tiga's revival, Ultraman Tiga was the first Ancient Giant of Light to interfere with mankind's decision and defeated the Gijera plant which ultimately stopped the cycle of destruction. **This and other statements implies the Giants had a code similar to the Prime Directive from the Star Trek franchise. See also *Ultras *Space Garrison *Tiga's companions *Residents of the Land of Light Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Allies